


I need to apologise to my body

by spoopyJISHUA (orphan_account)



Category: MCU, Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Ace Peter Parker, Angst, Anorexia, Aro peter parker, Asexual, BAMF Peter, BAMF Tony, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Depression, Eating Disorder, Fainting, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra, Irondad, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, POV Multiple, PTSD, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker becomes winter soldier, Protective Tony, Rape, Self Harm, Self-Discovery, Sexual Assault, Spidermom - Freeform, Spidermum, Suicidal Peter Parker, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark acting as Peter Parker’s parental figure, Torture, aromatic, bleading, hydra peter, irondad and spideyson, nat acts like peters mum, ned Leeds & Peter parker - Freeform, peter Parker wump, spiderson, spideyson, wump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spoopyJISHUA
Summary: Also on my WattpadPeters aunt may died when Peter was on a shield mission six months ago it was hydra who killed her when they tried to kidnap Peter but he wasn't there after that he moved in with the avengers but let's just say he's depressed. Very depressed.Sorry I can't write descriptions
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	1. I just need you to be as happy as you can be

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHORS NOTE: so hey this is my first fanfic I hope you enjoy if you have and constructive criticism or ideas let me know and I will take them into account and start the song when you begin to read the book I know the chapter isn't long but let me know what you think song for this chapter is BG noise by cavetown.

Start the song

I'm sad all the time. Like being on the verge of tears. It feels a little bit like grief, but I don't know what I'm grieving about and nobody has died apart from aunt may ( hydra killed her wanting to kidnap me) uncle Ben and my parents but the most recent was six months ago so I should stop being sad now... right? I have no reason to be sad, my personal life is going well. I'm not the crying sort, but I've cried a lot in the past months. The sadness often comes in waves from thinking about my newfound family watching me go through this. The tears come when I start thinking about tomorrow... How this will be waiting for me yet again. My fails of being a superhero or how I fail in school. How flash hates me. I have headaches and muscle aches. It feels like I have the flu, but I know I don't because it doesn't get better with time. I get hungry, so I eat something. Almost immediately afterward I feel nauseous and regret eating. So I've given up trying to eat. My back hurts... Maybe from laying in bed so much, or maybe just because my brain has gone haywire. Sometimes, I even have a low grade fever. The war in my mind is spilling out into my body, and it's hard to make sense of it all. I'm tired... So tired... I lay in bed a lot, getting out of bed is so difficult, it might as well be the same as running a marathon or webbing around queens. Sometimes I take two naps a day and then sleep for 8-9 hours at night forgoing pretrol. Sometimes I can't sleep even though my body is tired, my brain is going 1000 miles per hour in a mix of anxiety and rumination. I've never been this anxious, exhausted, and irritable in my life. Can it just end? can't hydra just find and kill me? I have wanted it to happen ever since may died. What's the point of my life? I'm worthless and I can't save anyone... I feel like I'm walking in mud. Every step takes a little more out of me. Basic tasks are like mountain climbing. It is almost impossible to concentrate and focus on even the most thoughtless work. I get distracted easily, and it takes all my will to finish doing what I started. My mind is foggy, my memory isn't reliable. I have suicidal thoughts. Usually they are passive and fleeting, but sometimes they stick around in my head for minutes and hours. I just want it all to end. I don't know how much longer I can stand living like this, and that thought scares me. The mental torment is real. And I feel like the cares of the world are destroying my soul... 

It is in times like these I have to convince myself that tomorrow will be better. That's how I survive the dark cloud of a major depressive episode, and then tomorrow I will do the same all over again. Telling myself if I just keep moving forward. Someday things will be better. It's awfully hard to remember all the good days in times like this, and it takes all the energy I can muster. But sometimes things never get better... 

I got out out of bed. It was a Friday in half term so I had training with everyone. "Fun.." I muttered under my breath sarcastically, knowing that they would see how weak and fat I truly was. Stumbling towards my cabinet I pull out a long sleeved top not wanting them to see the scars that cover my arm, and quickly grab a pair of shorts knowing I'm running late I ran down to the gym and made it with five minuets to spare as I slowed down and walked through the door I heard Steve calling my name. "Hey peter, how come your wearing long sleeves it's indoor training you will get really warm" trying to come up with a quick response I answered with " I want to get used to doing things when it's warmer so I can improve" Steve seemingly happy with the answer nodded his head in response. And walked over to Bucky. I began to walk over to the assault corse and I sat next to Natasha as she greeted me with . "Привет сын паук" (hello spider son)   
I swiftly responded with "привет, вдова мама" (hey widow mum) not wanting to let her now I wasn't in a grate mental state she always seems to pick up on it but before she could reply Tony burst through the doors and shouted "time to start everyone head over to where Nat and Pete are.

Tony's POV  
As I walked into the gym and announced that training was starting I looked over to Peter and he looked terrible. His eyes had huge bags under them, from lack of sleep, his face looked gaunt from lack of food I knew he had a fast metabolism but it must be faster then I realised .I need to get Bruce to help me figure out exactly how quick it is so I make sure he eats enough.I know he's been really down since hydra killed may while he was out on a mission for shield they are now after him I hope to god he doesn't surrender himself to hydra to keep us safe he's to noble for his own good sometimes. And I wish I could be like that myself but often I am fired by envey and anger juxtaposing Peter as he fuels himself with compassion and kindness. For training I decide to use the assault course mainly for peters sake as I know he can do it easily and I want to be kind to him today I also want the team to improve on there lap timing 

~~~~~Le time skip~~~~~ To after training ~~~~~

Nobody's POV  
They had just finished training As Peter walked into the hallway He pulled of his long sleeved top not bothering to check his arms of scars as they normally would have healed after this length of time. little did He know they had not healed one bit due to him not eating properly,he walked over to his locker and pulled out a black tank top not noticing the rest of the avengers behind him. "Hey UnderRoos what's that on you arm" Tony asked while going into his locker which was next to peters. "it's- umm nothing important trust me Mr Stark I'm fine" Peter replied panicking hoping he would take that for an answer he then hastily pulled on a hoodie he had left in the locker ( to his delight) . "I'm sorry spider kid I don't believe you with your track record of hiding injuries I'm going to give you one chance to tell the truth or I'm going to have to use the baby monitor protocol. back me up Steve and Nat please" Tony said very worried as he knew how he got them based on what they looked like he just wanted to believe other wise. "Hey Pete let me take a look they should have healed by now anyway" Nat asked with concern as she had a huge soft spot for Peter "it's nothing alright. just leave me alone okay. I don't need you to worry about me" Peter yelled running out of the room as he felt light headed. "I gave him the chance I'm going to look at the baby monitor protocol who wants to join me" Tony enquired all of the avengers agreed so they made there way over to his lab.

Thud.  
Peter had fallen to the floor.

Mr Stark it appears that Peter Parker has passed out from starvation and dehydration I am alerting you due to the protect spider baby protocol.

"Thanks fri do a full body scan" Tony said not bothering to look up to the team ran out of the lab and sat next to Peter the team followed behind him Bruce came out of the lab with a basic med kit to try and help before he would get moved to the med bay.

"Mr stark do you require the results now or should I pass them on to the med bay"  
"Fri do both please" Tony requires while putting Peter into the safety position (I cannot remember what it's called sorry) and Nat crouched downing by peters side so she could check for a pulse.  
"Mr Parker has a bmi of 14 suggesting he is extremely under weight as he only weighs 45 kilos. He also has scars on his legs and arms which appear to be self inflicted along with several 2nd degree burns from his previous shield mission. As I have mentioned he has a moderate concussion I suggest you seek medical attention immediately for all of his conditions"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check trigger warnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check trigger warnings play song at start

So this is the second chapter hope you enjoy it TW eating disorders and mentions of self harm 

https://youtu.be/e1OTWjNnFWE

Start the song   
"Bruce I need you to try and wake him when we get to the med bay"  
Tony was beginning to hyperventilate and have a panic attack due to what happened to peter " it seems that you are having a panic Mr stark would you like me to recommend some breathing exercises to help you stop panicking" Friday said in an icy cold robotic voice that rung out through the corridor .  
"Just shut it for now” he snapped wanting to make sure peter was going to be attended to. Whilst having second thoughts he decides to yell back at Friday “actually just tell me what I have to do for his concussion alright"   
“ok boss to check the severity of the concussion You could test coordination and reflexes, which are both functions of the central nervous system. Or you could carry out a CT scan to rule out bleeding or other serious brain injury." Friday replied once again but with a slightly more human sounding voice (her ai informing her to sound more comforting. Due to suspected levels of distress)  
“T-thanks fri can you call Helen to do the testing" he replied sinking into a chair by peters hospital bed ,burying his head into his hands and sighing heavily wondering what the hell he was going to do next.  
“Ok boss would you like to receive information about second degree burns" Fridays voice rang out through the medbay and down the corridor in which all the avengers heard.  
Calming down slightly he gathers his thoughts before giving the answer of “yes please fri"   
“boss it is needed to assess the size and depth of the burn by examining the area and clean the burns, being careful not to burst any blisters, cover the burn with a sterile dressing, if necessary administer an injection to prevent tetanus, a condition caused by bacteria entering a wound.You should regularly check the dressing for signs of infection. It should be regularly changed until the burn's completely healed.Minor burns affecting the outer layer of skin and some of the underlying layer of tissue normally heal in around 14 days, leaving minimal scarring.If the burn's moderate or severe, go to a specialist burn care service. In some cases, it may be necessary to have surgery to remove the burnt area of skin and replace it with a skin graft taken from another part the body.” Tony shuddered in response   
“Why do you think peter is so under weight Bruce” Natasha asked sounding terrified ( she had an idea why but she didn’t want to believe it)as she had a huge soft spot for her baby spider. Bruce was about to respond but before he could Helen came bursting through the door her hair slightly messy and her glasses askew she had obviously dropped what she was doing and ran to help  
“Sorry for taking so long I need you to move away from the bed so I can take him to the ct scanner and is he wearing any metal”  
“ I don’t think he has any metal on him” replied Natasha wanting to know what was wrong with him as she had not heard the commotion of when he hit his head”  
“Ok thanks” Helen answered ( her glasses were fixed and she tied her hair back) now pushing the bed with peter on to the ct scan room.  
“Do you want me in the control room Helen” Bruce stepped forwards from the corner of the room knowing she would need some help in some way or another.   
“Yeah that would be great thanks you now how to operate it right”   
“Yeah of course I do” Bruce had used it on many occasions but in the heat of the moment Helen forgot

As peters bed was pushed into the room he slowly blinked his eyes open the light being very overwhelming he looked into the center of the room and saw the CT scanner it is a large, donut-shaped machine with a short tunnel in the center. Peter was then transferred onto a narrow examination table that slides in and out of this short tunnel. Rotating around him, the x-ray tube and electronic x-ray detectors are located opposite each other in a ring. He was still too out of it to understand what was going on .  
Through the intercom “should I start the scan Helen”   
“Yeah you can” but as she finished she had noticed peter had awoken. “ no Bruce wait he’s just waking up I need a sedative can you get Tony to get me one”   
“Sure, hey Tony get a sedative and pass it to Helen it only needs to last 10 minutes so a weak one will do”  
Tony ran out of the room and went to the store cupboard 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Le time skip to after the CT scan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“ he has no lasting damage just a grade two concussion. we are now feeding him with a tube, the burns can heal on there own as there is no sign of infection and there almost healed anyway” Helen let the avengers team know as they gathered round in Helens office across the corridor from where peter currently is.  
“But why is he so under weight i don’t get it.he eats regular meals and we don’t under feed him. he knows he can eat when ever he wants. does he have some sort of illness” Steve asked the words quickly flowing out of his mouth due to his panic therefore not making much sense.  
Helen looked Steve in the eyes with a sad look on her face knowing she had to carry out a heavy conversation one she thought she would never have to make “ have any of you heard of anorexia?”  
The avengers apart from Steve nodded with a solemn look on there faces and the tension in the room suddenly became so thick you could cut it with a knife. Nat already knew where this was going, as she had overcome it herself six or so years ago. Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes but they were blinked away and replaced with an unreadable expression within seconds as she didn’t want the other avengers to know. at least not yet. “What is it I have never heard of it” the unease was obvious in Steve’s voice.  
“Well it’s a fatal mental health condition as people who have anorexia try to keep their weight as low as possible by not eating enough food or exercising too much, or both. This can make them very ill because they start to starve.They often have a distorted image of their bodies, thinking they are fat even when they are underweight.”  
“But why would peter do that to himself he’s so happy, outgoing and he excels at training exercises so why does he think he needs to lose weight”   
“Slow down. we can’t be certain and I don’t want to make assumptions but I think peter has it.” Befor continuing Helen takes a shaky deep breath “has he had any weird behaviours recently like disappearing after meals, exercising straight after meals and isolating himself?” But before they could answer the question an ear splitting beeping could be heard from the medical bay. Rushing over they saw that peter had ripped out his feeding tube and was shoving his fingers down his throat.

Peter’s pov  
They are trying to make me fat. I don’t wanna be fat I need to be healthy I need to get this tube out of me.  
They are trying to make me fat. I don’t wanna be fat I need to be healthy I need to get this tube out of me  
They are trying to make me fat. I don’t wanna be fat I need to be healthy I need to get this tube out of me  
They are trying to make me fat. I don’t wanna be fat I need to be healthy I need to get this tube out of me  
I lifted my hands to the tube and ripped it out.  
They are trying to make me fat. I don’t wanna be fat I need to be healthy   
They are trying to make me fat. I don’t wanna be fat I need to be healthy   
They are trying to make me fat. I don’t wanna be fat I need to be healthy   
They are trying to make me fat. I don’t wanna be fat I need to be healthy   
There’s too much food in me I need to get it out.  
They are trying to make me fat. I don’t wanna be fat I need to be healthy   
They are trying to make me fat. I don’t wanna be fat I need to be healthy   
They are trying to make me fat. I don’t wanna be fat I need to be healthy   
They are trying to make me fat. I don’t wanna be fat I need to be healthy   
I lift my right hand to my mouth and use my fingers to make me throw up.  
They are trying to make me fat. I don’t wanna be fat I need to be healthy  
They are trying to make me fat. I don’t wanna be fat I need to be healthy   
They are trying to make me fat. I don’t wanna be fat I need to be healthy  
They are trying to make me fat. I don’t wanna be fat I need to be healthy  
I hear some one yelling my name I don’t listen I need to be healthy.

Natasha’s pov  
I don’t hesitate i began to yell peters name it’s not working. I don’t know what I should do. I walk towards peter and sit next to him on the floor I begun to speak in Russian knowing peter would understand and no one else will. ребенок паук, ваш сейф, я здесь, мы хотим помочь. расслабься. просто расслабься. расслабиться. мы знаем, что случилось, позвольте нам помочь вам, мы любим вас. (baby spider your safe im here we want to help. relax.just relax. relax. we know whats wrong let us help you we love you) I noticed peter began to relax so I repeated what I was saying looking up I saw shock and surprise on everyone’s faces but I swiftly went back to comforting peter. His breathing finally evened out but he was still sobbing. ребенок паук your safe now. peter why do you feel that way we want to help you. “I-I can’t it won’t l-let me it’s to late” do you want the other avengers to go out the room for a moment Pete they won’t mind. I said wanting peter to open up. C-can m-mr Stark stay” of course he can Pete what ever makes you feel comfortable. I’m not surprised peter wanted Tony to stay there farther like son.

No one’s pov  
The avengers begrudgingly left the room to leave Natasha and Tony in there with peter alone. 

Tony’s pov  
I was shocked peter wanted me to say I thought he hated me I want to know why peter is like this and since when could peter speak Russian I have no clue but if it helps I guess it’s best. I slowly walked over to peter and crouched next to him “ hey bud do you want to let us know how your feeling take your time if you need to I will always be here”I said softly not wanting him to have a sensory overload “w-well u-um I-I cant stand b-being defined by a number on the s-scale. Whether it is up, down or the same will d-determine what i can/can’t do that day and how you will feel about yourself. T-To never be good enough, a failure, to not be happy in myself, to want to be l- loved but unable to accept it, fear of rejection, to allow food to rule my life … things that happen every day for me. And I can tell you it is certainly not a choice! I have no control over these feelings and what I do and do not eat – my ED is too powerful! It is a constant daily battle, to fight the war and voice in your head. To just be good enough for once, to have a ‘normal’ day … to feel okay – these are all hopes you have. I see people doing things and just wish it could be me , i wish i could change how you feel but it is always in control. It doesn’t want me to tell anyone, I am scared of what people might think, embarrassed, I know people won’t understand . Waking up on my birthday and crying because the number on the scale has gone up, not waiting to go out to eat and celebrate, failing because i have given in and eaten. It is what seems an everlasting destructive, vicious circle of self-hate. On a bad day, someone talking about a diet or how much weight they have lost, or someone saying you look well, can completely push me over the edge. Peter said the words quickly flowing out his mouth while full on sobbing and struggling to get his words out.


	3. Sorry

I have had some issues with my family recently and I probably can’t update till next weekend maybe even the weekend after I’m sorry let me know if you have Any ideas.


	4. I need to apologise to my body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter talks about his childhood and he goes to therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// anorexia rape   
> Sorry it took me a while to update   
> The song https://youtu.be/tnvEqK9pgho

Start song now

It was the next day at around 9:30 in the morning and they used sedatives to make peter sleep and get rest so he could also be fed. Tony slowly walked into the med bay his hair a mess and huge bags under his eyes his caffeine addiction was what was keeping him awake right now. As we walked into the medbay we walked over to peters bed and sat down on the push arm chair next to the bed. Pondering weather he should wake him up or not he saw peter blink his eyes open to try and adjust to light.” Hey Underroos morning how are you feeling”  
“I-I feel fat and disgusting” peter responded his voice raspy from the crying and screaming the day before.  
“I know it’s going to be hard Pete but you can overcome this. We will help you every step of the way okay.”   
“P-please don’t make me go in to a hospital I-I can’t d-don’t make me” Peter replied his voice cracking and tears steadily began to stream down his face.  
“We won’t force you to be admitted into a hospital if you don’t want to be. But can I just ask one thing” Tony was apprehensive he wanted to know why peter was so against hospitals  
“Y-yeah sure what is it”  
“Why are you so scared of hospitalS you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I just want to help you”  
“I-I’d rather not at least not now I have so many things I need to tell you but I’m not ready yet”  
“Okay just let me know in your own time. Okay son, I want you to feel safe and cared for alright, I will do anything for you please remember that”  
“W-why do you care for me so much I don’t understand why people like me surely it’s an act as they pitty me people just feel sorry for me don’t they I’m just worthless”  
“That’s not true and you know it. I was thinking you could talk to Rhodey about it and you can still stay in the tower alright we won’t kick you out we all love you so much” Tony was scared of what peters reaction maybe as you can lead a horse to water but you can’t make it drink. In order for the help to work peter needed to accept it otherwise he will never get better.  
“R-Rhodey a-as in the war machine I think he hates me still after Germany when I webbed him to the floor in the airport”   
“We are all over that know don’t you remember he’s not mad at you”  
“I-if your sure”   
“Yes I am sure now I’m going to go and get Rhodey he has had plenty of experience you can chose if I stay in the room or not okay

~~~~~~~time skip to therapy session.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“ The inner voices of Your anorexia whisper that you’ll never be happy until you lose weight, that your worth is measured by how you look. But the truth is that happiness and self-esteem come from loving yourself for who you truly are—and that’s only possible with recovery.  
The road to recovery from an eating disorder starts with admitting you have a problem. This admission can be tough, especially if you’re still clinging to the belief—even in the back of your mind—that weight loss is the key to your happiness, confidence, and success. Even when you finally understand this isn’t true, old habits are still hard to break.The good news is that the behaviors you’ve learned can also be unlearned. Just as anyone can develop an eating disorder, so too, anyone can get better. However, overcoming an eating disorder is about more than giving up unhealthy eating behaviors. It’s also about learning new ways to cope with emotional pain and rediscovering who you are beyond your eating habits, weight, and body image”

“B-but I don’t have a problem can’t you see that I’m fat just look at me I’m not happy at they weight I am because I need to loses it you don’t understand. Do you? All I want to do is be healthy”

“Peter but you have to understand what your doing to yourself isn’t healthy alright you need to admit you have a problem or I can’t really help you”

“Well I guess I have a slight problem but I have had it my whole life”

“ This may seem like a lot to tackle, but just remember that you’re not alone. Help is out there and recovery is within your reach. With the right support and guidance, you can break free from your eating disorder’s destructive pattern, regain your health, and find the joy in life again”

“But I will never look how I want to look”

“It’s not you who wants to look like this deep down and I’m sure you know that right?”

“Why do you know so much about this and how will you even help I feel like I’m too far gone now after years of being like this”

“ you’ve decided to make a change, opening up about the problem is an important step on the road to recovery. It can feel scary or embarrassing to seek help for an eating disorder, so it’s important to talk to someone who will be supportive and truly listen without judging you or rejecting you don’t just talk to me okay”

“But what if the others will hate me for being weak”

“Listen to me peter you are anything but week look at what you have gone through you are still alive right you have completed half the battle already”

“If only you knew what else I had been through before I got involved with mr stark”

“So tell me what you have been through I’m here to help and I won’t talk to anyone about what happens in this room unless you are in serious danger or you tell me to alright and that’s a promise I will keep no matter what”

“You swear on your life you can not tell anyone this” peter started trembling knowing he was about to unpack a huge emotional bag he hadn’t touched in a few years.

“I promise take your time you don’t even have to tell me about it all today”

“W-well when I was six I was stopping over at my aunt and uncles home as my parents were going on a business trip on the plane but they got a call to say that the plane had crashed a-and”

“Your doing amazing peter just breath in and out slowly you don’t have to continue if you can’t ok I just want you to feel safe and comfortable”

Steadying his breathing peter responded with “I’m going to carry on I need to get all of this of my chest. There were no survivors in the crash so after that they had to explain that I would never see my parents and that they will never come home at the time I didn’t really understand what happened so for weeks after I kept asking when they would come back home but obviously they didn’t”

“I’m so sorry but unfortunately things like that happen it must of been the worst thing to happen in your life if am I wrong?”

“I hate to say this but your wrong. Very wrong. Shortly after the incident I closed myself off and I didn’t talk to anyone so I lost all of my friends and I taught my self any book I could find and all different types of mathematical equations and sciences amongst other things . I first met this guy called S-Sk-Skip d-during a-a visit to the library. I g-guess my studiousness impressed S-Sk-Skip,so he nicknamed me E-Ein-Einstein, and we became fast friends, encouraged by Aunt May, as she had been worried that I her nephew spent too much time alone and didn't have many friends.S-Sk-Skip And I would often spent time alone at his h-ho-house while his mother was away at work, and o-one N-night, S-Sk-Skip showed Me some P-po-pornography, and t-told m-me that we W-will "touch each other like the people in the M-ma-magazine." I was t-te-terrified by this, but, was too F-fri-frightened to leave", S-Sk-Skip had M-mo-molested me b-but I-it d-didn’t stop t-there. Aunt may d-didn’t K-know s-so her and Ben started working nights a-and t-they made S-Sk-skip my baby sitter so I was r-ra-raped almost every night for six months and I couldn’t say anything about it or he would kill everyone I care about. Eventually I told them and immediately they got the police involved and it was dealt with but he’s coming out of prison in about a month so I don’t know what to do.” Peter was hyperventilating and crying regretting he said anything looking at the wall he began to dissociate


	5. Help

Sorry for not updating but A few quick questions

Would you prefer short but frequent updates or longer updates with 2-3 weeks between them.  
Any one have any suggestions for the plot I have a bit of writer’s block .  
Shoul even bother continuing with the story

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the first chapter done let me know what you think


End file.
